


Baby It's Cold Outside

by mybuggiehart



Series: My Personal Drabbles [2]
Category: ALC
Genre: Action, Angst, Christmas, Comedy, Comic, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hijack, Love, Mentions of Smut, Mystery, Nonsense, Plane, Romace, Romantic Comedy, Thriller, pilot, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuggiehart/pseuds/mybuggiehart
Summary: This is the 2nd part of my series. So,again, this is not related to Riverdale or any other TV Show. This is a gag-story that makes no sense what so ever, whoever didn't know I was writing this won't know what is going on or the context of it. It is entirely fictional and please, do not take any of this seriously. This was only meant to be read by a few people but, I did not have another platform to publish it on...soo...hope you enjoy?





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part of my series. So,again, this is not related to Riverdale or any other TV Show. This is a gag-story that makes no sense what so ever, whoever didn't know I was writing this won't know what is going on or the context of it. It is entirely fictional and please, do not take any of this seriously. This was only meant to be read by a few people but, I did not have another platform to publish it on...soo...hope you enjoy?

_**Two Days Before Christmas** _

Leading up to the most wonderful time of the year, living in a tropical country had no cold days to add to the festivity. Which is why, instead of waking up to snowflakes frosted on her window, Yasmine woke up to her sweat from being under a large blanket for too long, the air-conditioning was being annoying, and her boyfriend’s arm was around her waist, still sleeping. She checked her phone to see that there was at least about a half an hour before she absolutely had to get out of bed for work. So, she woke up the sleepy fool and they got down to  _business_. Before they knew it, Yasmine’s alarm buzzed, signaling the end of their…session.

“Until tonight, m’ lady.” Kavin hoped.

“Depends on your behaviour.” Yasmine smirked.

They just rolled their eyes and laughed while walking out of their room to find Kaartheik’s nose in another robotic dinosaur book, sitting in the kitchen. Kaartheik looked up from his reading and smiled to himself. He was happy that Kavin had managed to keep her happier than ever these past 4 years, his mother had been through enough, she deserved it. Ever since he moved in with them, everything just seemed complete, kind of like what home was meant to be felt like. Kaartheik studied in the police academy and eventually, his career evolved into him being a professional detective. Ikshu took up piloting and he both impressed and confused everyone by succeeding in being one of the best pilots in Asia, he even won awards for his terrifically, smooth landings. Yasmine was proud of her sons and she thinks that she may have reached her peak. Kaartheik ate up his breakfast while Ikshu was still sleeping from his flight the previous night. They all got ready for their respective jobs and went off.

**_9 hours later_ **

Kaartheik came home to his mother taking out their Christmas decorations, he had a long, stressful day at work and couldn’t wait to come home and breathe a sigh of relief after embracing the warmth of his home. His dreams, though, were cut short.

“Hey, I was just thinking of preparing din-" Yasmine’s greetings were interrupted by the loud sound of her son’s walkie-talkie.

“Detective Kaartheik, homicide attempt of the security guards at East Train Station. The subject was last seen shouting the words ‘RK800’ and ‘847’.”

“On it,” Kaartheik replied.

“I got to go, Mom”.

“See ya, sweetie.” Yasmine chirped, too busy to hear the chatter coming out of the walkie talkie as she was getting more boxes.

Kaartheik got in his car and speeded to the scene, where he found Lieutenant Adithiyan already there. The station was already cleared out, considering the events. They both started searching through the area on where the culprit could have possibly run off to. Suddenly, a figure running out of the ticketing booth caught both their eyes. Adithiyan called back-up as Kaartheik chased after the figure. He led them both into an abandoned warehouse, it was dark and strangely gave Kaartheik the vibes of a place where someone would go to hideout or plan an evil, mastermind plan and no one would find them. The guy had somehow hastily typed in a key to get into the next room but Kaartheik just jumped and broke through the glass surrounding the door, clumsy as all hell and tried to catch up with the guy as he ran to the exit. He couldn’t bring his legs up to speed so he quickly looked around for the next best approach. He found a stack of wood hanging, conveniently, over the exit and he shot the strings to barricade his escape. Kaartheik threateningly walked toward him in slow-motion while reaching for his gun.

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head.”

The guy ran towards him and punched Kaartheik in the face, while he desperately tried to fight back by throwing fists as well.  The guy winded up finding Kaartheik’s gun in his holster, hence Kaartheik’s failed attempt at getting It out and shot his arm. Kaartheik pushed him down with his other arm and took the gun back before shooting his leg. He was on the floor, oddly laughing maniacally. Right then, Adithiyan arrived with his back up.

“Who the hell are you?” Kaartheik demanded.

“RK800, #847” he shouted before there was an electrocution in his neck that killed him. It was a shock device that shocked his nerves, automatically causing an instant death.

“Fuck” Adithiyan cursed while Kaartheik only grunted.

The paramedics were taking too long so, Adithiyan did what he could while patching up what he could of Kaartheik’s bleeding hand. In silence, they were both trying to decode what message and from who this person could possibly delivering and their minds were found blank.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out. I’ll call you if I find anything.” Kaartheik reassured.

“Likewise.” Adithiyan barely responded.

The medicals eventually came in and Kaartheik was brought into the hospital while the mysterious corpse was brought into the forensics department for further research as requested. At the hospital, after Kaartheik’s bullet was successfully removed from his arm, he certainly got an earful from his mother while Kavin was just silently smirking at him from beside her. She had brought him the dinner she prepared while telling him how worried she was, repeatedly.

“It was only in my arm Mom, nothing horrible.” Kaartheik swayed.

“Nothing horrible? You were shot, what if it were a few inches to the right…” She rambled on while Kavin tried to get her to calm down with a cup of peppermint mocha, most likely with a bit of alcohol to relax her into blissful sleep instead of deafening Kaartheik’s ears.

Half an hour later, once Yasmine was finally calmed, Kaartheik decided to ask her if she knew anything about what had just happened.

“Hey Mom, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Have you, by any chance, heard of RK800 or #847?”

“Well, I know for sure that #847 is the registration number for Ikshu’s adoption and RK800, hmm…honey, could you pass me Ikshu’s flight details for tonight in my purse.”

Kavin handed it to her.

“Yeah, RK800 is the number of the plane Ikshu’s… flying… tonight, wait, how would you know any of that?” she questioned.

“Oh my god, the guy who shot me was shouting those words before his shock device electrocuted him to his death.” Kaartheik reached for his phone to call Adithiyan while Yasmine threw herself into Kavin’s arms in fear.

“Bro, the flight RK800 is in danger and Ikshu is flying it. #847 was his adoption registration number.” Kaartheik reported.

“Okay, I’ll get my guys to make an emergency landing and go code red immediately,” Adithiyan spoke as he hung up and got to work.

“I need to get out of this hospital.” Kaartheik muttered.

**_Flight RK800, above the Singapore border_ **

“Baby. Whose. Flying. The. Plane?” Air hostess Cheong asked while Ikshu punctuated every one of her words with a kiss to her lips.

“It’s on auto-pilot, we’re only going one country over so I’ll get back once we’re landing.” Ikshu got his tongue out of her throat long enough to explain.

“You’re so smart…” Stephanie giggled as Ikshu peppered kisses down her neck.

Ikshu only mumbled, not noticing a woman in a black silk, tight outfit with her face covered standing behind them.

“Honey...”

“mmm”

“Ikshu...”

“mmmm”

“Oi Idiot!”

“What?!”

Ikshu looked behind to see what Stephanie’s eyes were popping out at and found a girl aiming a gun at his head and Ikshu just had to look her up and down.

“Damn…” Ikshu couldn’t help but, be himself.

“Hey!” Stephanie smacked him.

“Get up!” The lady ordered.

Ikshu and Stephanie obeyed.

“What do you want?” Ikshu probed, seeming to and failed to try to seem like a bigshot.

“Shut up and get your ass in the cockpit.” She demanded.

Ikshu followed her as she trailed close behind with a gun at his head. Stephanie walked out behind them, calming down the passengers with a worrying smile on her face as they silently, but frighteningly, watched as the events unraveled. Ikshu followed the lady’s demands as he shakily sat in his seat.

“Land at the destined location.”

Ikshu was confused and once again, couldn’t seem to find any self-control to stop himself from asking the following question, while obeying her.

“This may be a bad time but if you wanna hijack the plane, why would you want me to land it where it was supposed to.”

“Just do it or your make-out buddy gets it.”

“Okay everyone, please remain calm, we will land in Singapore at 8.45 p.m. which is about 15 minutes from now, just as scheduled.” Ikshu immediately spoke into the microphone at the threat of Stephanie possibly getting hurt.

Throughout the remainder of the flight, everyone’s palms were sweaty in fright of their fates. It was possibly the safest hijacking of planes in history, considering no one was getting hurt, so far that is. It wouldn’t technically be a big hit on the news the next day, but it would surely raise suspicions to those interested such as clawing journalists of sorts. Sooner than expected, Ikshu landed the plane with his famous smooth landings. Even in his state of mind, he accomplishes his job. Everyone, including Stephanie, was sent off the plane safely without any harm. They were even asked to think about their flight company on their next trip, nobody was brave enough to comment on that. Ikshu was held back in his seat though, and the mysterious lady looked out the window to see the FBI heading their way. She quickly got out a scarf from her pocket.

“Don’t hesitate.” She ordered before tying the scarf around Ikshu’s mouth and used another one to tie his hands while he struggled to get out of her deathly grip.

He had the nerve to wonder if she really was a girl but then again, she was dressed up phenomenally, in his opinion, very Charlie’s Angels. She pulled him out while taking note that the FBI was getting closer. She needed to find a way out of there quick, but no good criminal hijacks a plane without a getaway plan. She dragged him to the middle of the plane where there was an exit hatch on the floor. She successfully got the hatch open with just her feet, ‘Impressive’, Ikshu thought to himself. As expected, there was a car as they dropped from the hatch. She speeded backward and out of the airport, without anyone noticing.

**_Kuala Lumpur_ **

“Turns out no emergency landing was needed because they were already close to the nearest landing. When the guys got there, there was no sign of Ikshu but they did find a hatch in the middle of the plane.” Adithiyan reported, over the phone, to Kaartheik.

“Ikshu’s missing? Anything else?”

“Well, obviously, there are multiple search parties already out and yes, there was an air hostess, Stephanie something, who kept babbling about some girl in a black outfit and covered face that was holding a gun to Ikshu’s head and led him into the cockpit.”

“Jesus…well, thanks, Adi. I’m gonna look through Ikshu’s records and try to think of a possible reason someone’s after him.”

“Okay, and we will get him back.”

“I know.”

With a reassuring sigh, they ended the call.

“What the hell did you do, Ikshu?” Kaartheik muttered to himself.

A while later, there were several knocks at Kaartheik’s office door.

“Come in.” Kaartheik looked up from his file to answer.

“There’s someone who wants to see you, sir.” A fellow guard from his department said.

“Who is it?”

“A Phoebe, she’s a…uhh journalist.”

“You know what to do with journalists.”

“I did but she wouldn’t budge, she keeps saying she won’t leave before meeting you and that she knows something about the number #847.”

“Send her in, I’ll see what she has to say.”

“Of course, sir.”

Kaartheik mentally prepared himself for some typical, dying-to-know-all journalist before he heard three timid knocks on his door.

“Come in.” He said again, rolling his eyes and looking down at the files he’d been working on.

“About time!” A cheery voice sounded.

Kaartheik looked up to see who he thought was the prettiest girl he had seen. She had long, wavy, auburn hair tied up in a way-too-tight ponytail, gorgeous mocha-coloured eyes, and plump lips. She was dressed in a floral blouse and skinny jeans.

She suddenly snapped her fingers and Kaartheik realized he had been staring at her.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said…it was about time.”

Kaartheik raised his eyebrows at her.

“You’re lucky you get to even step foot in here.”

She only rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

‘Have mercy’ Kaartheik thought to himself as he eyed her actions.

“Anyways, my name is Phoebe. The reason you should be listening to me is that I might know who kidnapped your brother.”

“I’m listening,” Kaartheik responded while standing up.

“Well, you see. I have this lifelong best friend, Rachel, who lives with her parents and grandmother. I used to go over to her house all the time, we’re almost sisters.”

Kaartheik watched as she animatedly spoke while pacing the floor.

“Anyways, a few months ago, I overheard Rachel’s grandmother fighting with her mother about some adoption agency and a plane. My natural ‘Nancy Drew’ instincts took over and I couldn’t help but wonder about what was the huge deal between those two subjects. Rachel was making popcorn and her grandmother and mother had stormed into a different room. Deciding that it would be the perfect time, I walked into the room they were previously in and I found a bunch of the same papers all over the place. I quickly slipped one sheet into my pocket and then forgot about it until I heard the news earlier.”

She took out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Kaartheik. They eyed each other before he picked it up and studied it. It was an email conversation between two people with covered names. It read, ‘This was his last chance, still ungrateful as always.’ ‘He left her again?’ ‘For another one who I’m pretty sure we have seen before.’ ‘Not surprised. So, we’re going through with the plan, then?’ ‘Yes.’

“Why would there be a bunch of copies of this?”

“I distinctly remember a guy who came over to fix the printer a few days later, I’m guessing there was a malfunction for one paper.”

“Do you have any idea who these two people could be?”

“I have some idea, but before I tell you that, you have to agree with something.” She feebly looked at her feet.

“And what’s that?” Kaartheik raised one eyebrow in question.

 “You need to let me in on this investigation.”

“No way in hell.” However pretty he thought she was, Kaartheik couldn’t risk the possibility of her turning on him as soon as she had all the information.

“Having me working on this could change a lot. I mean a lot. I know who those two people could be but if you don’t let me help you, you’re never gonna find out.” Phoebe bravely encountered.

“Are you underestimating my skills?” Kaartheik dominatingly asked.

“Oh, certainly not. I’ve read about the many cases you’ve cracked, I’m impressed, in fact. Its just that, the two suspects in my head are people you would never even think to doubt.” She challenged.

“As interesting as that sounds, I’m sorry, but my answer is still no.” Kaartheik wouldn’t budge.

Phoebe just eyed him and grabbed the sheet of paper she had placed on his desk earlier then proceeded to walk out of his office, not before slamming the door.

‘The nerve.’ Kaartheik muttered before continuing to add a note to his wall of suspects that stated, ‘Two people we would never think of.’

**_Unknown Location_ **

Ikshu woke up from his unconsciousness to find his mouth gagged and his hand and legs tied to a chair in the middle of a room. He scanned the room he was in which was empty except for the door that suddenly opened while a lady who was possibly the one under the mask earlier walked in. Ikshu tried his best to state his remarks about his unpleasant abduction but his screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth.

“He’s awake…would you shut it?” The lady called out to someone and then ordered Ikshu.

He couldn’t help himself and continued with his screams. She couldn’t take it and slapped his face, at which Ikshu stopped with his screams as it was surprisingly really painful. Then, another lady walked into the room and started circling around Ikshu.

“The he is, the ever-so ungrateful piece of shit. Girl after girl after girl and you’re never satisfied, just like your father.”

Ikshu was the most confused he had been in all his life. The part about the girls was technically true but Ikshu never knew his father so, he had no clue what she was talking about there. He then realized that he never really had even a father figure growing up. Only now had Kavin come into their home and he mostly just hung around Yasmine. He could see Kavin trying to act father-like around him but whenever he attempts at anything of the sort, it always ends up in awkward conversation. He knows he’s trying to make Yasmine happy, he might not be very good at being a father, but the thought of him trying is enough to keep the family at bay.

Lost in thought, Ikshu didn’t realize the two women studying him, almost as if they were trying to read his mind.

“So, guy-slut, do you have anything to say for yourself?” they mocked him.

Ikshu rolled his eyes at the obviousness at the fact that he had been gagged.

“Oh wait, you can’t!” They laughed with each other.

**_Home_ **

Yasmine was rolled up in a blanket silently tearing into the sofa cushions. After hearing the news about Ikshu from the news earlier, she couldn’t help but cry. Kavin picked her up from the couch and put her on his lap. He hugged her and stroked through the knots in her hair as she continued sobbing.

“Hey...don't you trust your kids?”

She stopped crying.

“Kaartheik has solved cases way worse than this and Ikshu…whoever kidnaps him will only send him back.”

She slightly giggled. He knew the way to comfort her was through humour, laughter was the best medicine anyway.

“Look at me.”

“No, sir.”

He lightly slapped her ass, which made her get up and look into his eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay, trust me, by Christmas we all will be happily tearing open gifts like little children.”

“Oh, I hope you’re right.” She nodded her head.

“I always am.” he winked at her before he connected their lips.

It soon started to get more heated so, they stopped to catch their breaths.

“Kavin, take me to bed.” Yasmine whimpered.

“Really ah? Now ah? Your kids are in trouble.” He smirked at her while carrying her despite the situation.

“They’re big boys, they can handle themselves.” She whispered full of passion while locking the door behind her.

They made blissful love through the night, with sensual Christmas music playing in the background, they soon forgot all the troubles around them and slept peacefully without a care in the world.

**_Christmas Eve_ **

Kaartheik had barely slept throughout the night. He had been obsessively brainstorming on who could have possibly kidnapped his annoying brother, and for what possible reason. He had been starting to doubt his impulsive decision on rejecting Phoebe’s request on helping him. Due to his lack of sleep, he had decided to take a short break to the coffee shop nearby, to refuel on caffeine.

“Find the suspects yet, Sherlock?” He turned to the next line of customers to see none other than Phoebe herself, dressed up all pretty and looking effortlessly cute.

Kaartheik just looked at her with his red eyes and black marks under his eyes.

“Any second thoughts on my offer?” She grinned.

“You know what? Fine. Fine! Meet me at my office asap.” Kaartheik finally decided to give her a chance, as his mother always said, 'you’ll never know if you don’t try'.

“I’m there,” Phoebe said as she paid for her drink and pointed at him.

‘She is gonna be a handful.’ Kaartheik thought to himself while shaking his head.

Once he bought his four cups of coffee he returned to his office and saw Phoebe spectating his suspect board that he had been working on all night.

“I see you have made yourself at home,” Kaartheik commented.

“I hate to break it to you bud, but none of this is even close to the description of the suspects.”

“Would you just tell me who they are? I have checked all my brother’s records and I have found nothing that could give anyone the motive to go to these heights to abduct him. That idiot has been a dumbass all his life but he doesn’t deserve this. He’s my brother and basically my best friend. I can’t afford to lose him, so would you please just?” Kaartheik rambled to Phoebe, who he found surprisingly easy to open up to.

“Jeez, enough with the begging and the sob story. Here.”

She handed him a paper with the records of two women.

“Wait, I have no idea who these people are,” Kaartheik observed the information.

“That one is Rachel’s mother, and that is her sister.”

“How are they related to Ikshu?”

“Well, whenever these two are together, they always seem to speak about some boy and how he’s always been non-stop with girls. I assumed they were talking about some show but does this sound anything at all like your brother?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Do you have Ikshu’s birth records?”

Kaartheik got the file out from a stack of papers and hand it to her. Their hands casually brushed and they eyed each other as they both felt the spark of electricity. As Phoebe scanned through it, her face suddenly lit up as if a light bulb suddenly turned on above her head.

“Ikshu’s adopted?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Rachel told me that her mother’s sister had depressed herself to death after she had found out about the adoption her parents had silently arranged for the birth of her child.”

“Oh God and Ikshu’s birth mom is stated to be dead…wait so, does that make Rachel…Ikshu’s cousin?”

“I guess so.”

They stood in silence for a while, absorbing the newfound information when Kaartheik had a thought.

“Is there a way we could interview Rachel’s grandmother?”

“On it.”

Phoebe got out her phone and started making calls. Kaartheik tried to think of a motive but couldn’t come up with anything.

“She’ll be here in an hour.” Phoebe suddenly chirped.

“Great, I guess we should start looking for a motive to all this, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Phoebe smiled at him.

They started looking through some papers but gave up after half an hour. They decided to sit at the coffee table in Kaartheik’s office and sip their coffee.

“So…uhh…what’s your story?” Kaartheik tried making conversation.

“My story?”

“Yeah, you know. Why did you want to become a journalist?”

“Well, the dream was and still is to be a detective. Ever since I was young, I was all about Nancy Drew. I’ve always had a knack for figuring things out and finding clues.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and oddly, I find my nose in dinosaur books in my free time.”

Kaartheik almost choked on his coffee.

“You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m not. I find them really cool.”

‘God, she is the perfect girl for me.’ He thought.

“So..umm...would it be okay if I…uhh…took you out to dinner sometime?” He nervously asked, feeling like a teenager again.

Phoebe eyed him with a smiley face.

“Or coffee, maybe?”

“I would love to have dinner with you.” She happily replied.

Then they smiled at each other before their looks became heated and they put their coffee cups down as it looked as if they were about to kiss, when three knocks at the door interrupted their rendezvous.

“Hi, I’m Poorna Prakash. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Hi, Aunty. How are you?” Phoebe went to hug the older woman.

“I’m great, darling, what about you?”

“Good, good. Listen, Aunty, we don’t have a lot of time. His brother’s life is possibly at stake so, could you please help us?”

“Yes, okay.”

“Please, have a seat.” Kaartheik offered.

Kaartheik sat on the edge of his desk in front of Poorna while Phoebe timidly sat next to him. After asking some questions, they confirmed that all the theories that they had come up with were by far, true. The two women that Phoebe suspected, were in fact, Ikshu’s aunties. One of the women’s daughter, Rachel, was Ikshu’s cousin and Poorna was his grandmother.

“Okay, Miss Prakash. Could you think of a possible motive?”

“Yes, well. A few years after Ikshu was adopted, and his mother, my daughter, had passed away, my two other daughters had asked me for his adoption records. I had no idea that they had apparently been keeping an eye on him all his life. They had private spies to observe his every move and then they reported back to them about his behaviour. A few months ago, when I found all of this out, I caught them planning to hijack the plane that they did yesterday. They said that Ikshu was apparently the most ungrateful person they have ever encountered and they wanted to teach him a lesson to make sure he doesn’t make another woman end up like his own mother.”

Kaartheik and Phoebe sat there, speechless, shocked from the newfound information.

“Did you have a confrontation with someone who electrocuted themselves after shouting some words?” Poorna questioned.

“Yes, back at the warehouse,” Kaartheik replied.

“That was an android, also one of their spies. That one was a prototype that they had purposefully constructed to lead you into the warehouse. My daughters wanted to find out about Ikshu’s family. When he started screaming clues, it means it had gotten out of hand and when their androids become useless, they’re electrocuted to death.”

“Oh my god. Give me a sec, I need to make a call.”

Kaartheik got his phone and called Adithiyan.

“Lieutenant, you need to go to my house and make sure my mother and Kavin don’t come out of the house. We found the criminals we just need to find the location of the abduction.” He reported.

“You got it, Detective,” Adithiyan said before ending the call and went on his way to Yasmine’s apartment.

“One more thing,” Poorna said while pulling out a paper from her purse.

“There was this note that I stole from their room.”

Kaartheik eyed the yellow post-it note that stated ‘It is where it all began.’

“Where it all began…” Kaartheik whispered under his breath.

“The warehouse!” Phoebe shouted.

“Yeah, that’s where they led you into Kaartheik, that must be where Ikshu is!”

“Yes, yes, you’re right, come on let’s go!”

Kaartheik said while grabbing his coat and giving Phoebe hers. He then showed Poorna out and had one of his workers drive her safely home. He called the department’s swat team to follow him to the warehouse. Right then, he received a call from Adithiyan.

“Kaartheik, Yasmine’s missing.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, when I got to your place, Kavin was the only one there who was making calls and then he told me that she had left in the morning while she was still asleep and he had been looking for her ever since. All there was left was a note saying that she went to talk to some old friends, but she hasn’t been answering any messages or calls.”

 “Damn it, okay, you keep Kavin safe. I'll have someone to look for her.”

Kaartheik ordered someone to go find his mother before he and Phoebe drove to the warehouse. They went to where Kaartheik was shot and behind the stack of wood that had fallen was a flight of stairs. He went up the stairs to a hall of rooms. In the first room, was none other than, Ikshu.

“IKSHU!” Kaartheik practically screamed in joy and proceeded to untie him while Phoebe helped. Once they got the gag out of his mouth, Ikshu started breathing heavily.

“They have Mom! They brought her in here and then dragged her into another room.”

“You go, I'll stay with him.” Phoebe directed.

“Alright, stay safe.”

“GO! GO!” Ikshu shouted.

Kaartheik got his gun out of his holster and went to the next room to find his mother with her hands tied and two other women with masks on their faces looking at some screens.

“FBI! ON YOUR KNEES AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD.”

The two women looked at Kaartheik in shock and fear. They had no other choice but to follow. The swat team entered the room then while Kaartheik went to help Yasmine. One of the guys took the masks off their heads and Yasmine’s eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of who was behind it all.

“Alyssandra?! Isabelle?!”

“Yeah, Yasmine. Miss us much?” Alyssandra spat.

“You know them?” Kaartheik asked, dumbfounded.

“Kavin and I went to high school with them. They were my best friends.”

“Oh yeah, didn’t think you two would’ve lasted this long together. Good job.” Isabelle sarcastically declared.

“Why, what?”

“I'll fill you in on it later, Mom. Why did you kidnap her though?”

“Well, it didn’t seem like she was doing a good job raising Ikshu,” Isabelle answered.

“You bitches know nothing!” Yasmine shot back.

“Okay, that’s enough! Guys take them away.” Kaartheik demanded.

The twins were handcuffed and brought to prison. Ikshu and Phoebe came into the room then and the family shared a big hug. Then Kaartheik looked at Phoebe who was looking at them lovingly. He grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. Yasmine looked confused while Ikshu watched impressed. She then gave Kaartheik a look saying, ‘Nice work but who the hell is this?’. Kaartheik only smiled and they all went back to their respective homes while Yasmine and Ikshu got the earful, and then so did Kavin when they got back home.

**_Christmas Day_ **

Yasmine and Phoebe helped make the scrumptious, festive lunch. She had started to take a liking to her son’s new girlfriend and decided that they were both growing up too fast. At lunch, Yasmine had advised Ikshu to perhaps, be more respectful and consistent of the girls he dated before another disaster strikes.

After lunch, they all went to open their individual gifts. Yasmine opened her present to find a beautiful, yet expensive, necklace Kavin had got her, which he then attached around her neck. Ikshu and Kaartheik got new video games and Kaartheik gifted Phoebe with some gorgeous pearl earrings. Kavin and Yasmine shared a knowing look before he hugged her.

“Told you everything would be okay.”

“Yeah, you did.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
